The Only Love
by Horsechic17
Summary: Bakura's convinced to move to Domino City by Marik. He meets a shy little Ryou who has just lost his last of family. Ryou also has a few other things that have been bugging him... Will Bakura be able to help Ryou? and what's happening to Bakura? Find out!


The Only Love

By: Me

My first ever fanfic hope you guys like it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prologue: The Accident

He felt the sting of his tears rolling down his face as he let her cold hand drop from his grip. He thought about how weird it was that some days you tried so hard to cry, but this time he couldn't halt the numerous drops from streaming down his face. He stood there completely numb from the shock of everything. The only warmth he felt was the tears on his pale skin, and he knew that the warmth in those tears was his love for her.

He slowly stepped away from the bed and walked away. He desperately tried to just run away from there, and think that it had never happened. However before he could make it out he was stopped.

"Ryou! I just heard what happened. Are you going to be ok?" Yugi asked as he gave his best friend a look of concern.

Still devastated Ryou just continued to head for the door. Determined that if he just left this place maybe she'd still be alive. She was the last person, besides Yugi, who had ever cared for him. His father had died when he was 2 so he didn't remember him, but this had a whole other effect on him. He had been sent down to the office that day at school to hear the grave news his one and only mother had been in a car accident. The person who hit her had been drunk, and yet the other driver had still lived and his mother was gone.

He was shook with grief. At the funeral he was exceptionally quiet. Other than the sprinkle of tears his eyes were desolate voids of sorrow. Yugi loyally held Ryou's hand through the entire funeral willing to help his friend in any way he could. Yugi's Grandfather, Mr. Moto, invited Ryou to stay with them for there was no where else for him to go now. He and his mother had worked to pay the rent for their apartment and now there was no way he could pay to rent it anymore.

Yugi was worried for his friend. Ryou hadn't spoken for two weeks now. Mr. Moto saw to it that they both got to school alright, and Yugi made sure he was always there in case Ryou wanted to talk. He just hoped his friend would be alright. His amethyst eyes were lit with worry for his best friend from all those years.

Meanwhile Ryou was sitting in a conference with his math teacher, Mrs. Kline. She was going on about how math was always his best subject and now his grade was dropping to a C in her class and how his other grades were dropping too. She asked him a million questions in an attempt to get something out of him and all he could do was sit there and think. He wondered if anything really mattered anymore and if he was just a failure walking around with no one to care.

Everyday it just seemed as if all that could go wrong did. Such as this whole problem with his grades he just couldn't understand any of the assignments anymore. Even worse was the problem with Keith always using Ryou to get all his anger out on. He always constantly had to hide the bruises from Yugi when they were changing into pj's in their room. How could life get any worse…?

End Prologue…

Chapter 1:

Marik awoke to the alarm buzzing 10 times louder than usual. He glared over at Bakura who'd probably turned up the volume last night while Marik was drunk. He amazed to find that his friend was still asleep even after that! The people in the apartment over must have been awake from that.

Marik had convinced Bakura that moving to Domino City and that putting some knowledge into his head, or at least trying to, would be good for him. However, that argument wasn't the one that convinced him to come; the thing that got him to move to Domino was that Marik had promised to pay for booze for the entire year!

"Hey white-ass! Wake up; it's time to go school!" Marik bounced around the room way to chipper for 6:30 in the morning.

"Please tell me what crack I was on when I agreed to this," Bakura moaned.

After an eventful morning of many things accidentally being sent to the shadow realm due to Marik's excellent dodging skills. They finally made it to Domino High. Marik was busily explaining the schedule when Bakura interrupted ", - Hey Marik, Who's that?"

Marik looked over to where Bakura was pointing and said ", Oh, he doesn't talk much. Why'd you ask you finally gonna swing to my side of the sex charts? Hmm?"

"You know I'm not like that I was just wonderin cause he looks kinda like well, ME," Bakura said in his own defense.

"Don't flatter yourself spike head. So as I was saying about schedules…" Marik's voice went back to a continuous drone.

Marik had always made it clear to everyone that he liked guys far better than girls, and Bakura didn't get how Marik could like that. The only reason he asked was that other than himself he'd never seen anyone with naturally white hair that wasn't over 70! Something just intrigued Bakura about this kid. He was wearing a white turtleneck with long black slacks, and seemed to have a white glow around him.

The morning seemed to slip by the only thing Bakura really remembered was his 3rd hour. He didn't even remember the name of the class the only thing he remembered was that he walked in late, and the only open seat was in the back next to the little white-haired kid.

"Hey, I'm Bakura." He said hoping to find out more about this little kid. Now what did Marik say this kid's name was? Bakura was thinking to himself…

"… I'm Ryou…" he whispered. For some odd reason Bakura was still rather curious still about him. He thought to himself, it must be because I'm bored… what's this class about again?

_Later…_

"Hey Marik so when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Bakura asked now glad that he was going somewhere he didn't have to think.

"He'll meet us in the lunch room. Can't you wait for two minutes? geez!" Marik said still trying to juggle textbooks.

Bakura smirked and said ", Nope I'm bored, and I want to meet this guy who was able to turn your head from girls to him!"

They entered the lunchroom and Marik led Bakura over to his usual table. Where a tan little figure was bouncing in place and waving them over. Bakura was trying to get a good glimpse of the figure as they were walking up to the table and he stopped dead.

"Wow, he looks just like you Marik. Only he's actually cute." Bakura said and ducked Marik's swing.

Malik giggled ", He's just like you said Marik."

Marik grumbled ", Yeah he's pale, annoying, and is a spike head."

"Hey-," Bakura started to say.

"Before you guys start an ego contest how bout we go get some grub? You guys know it's just so funny when you bicker like children." Malik said.

"Are not children," they pouted.

Throughout lunch Marik and Malik caught up with what had been going on while Marik was off bringing Bakura to Domino. Bakura was amazed to find out that Malik was just as sarcastic as himself and Marik. Later that day they were getting ready to leave school in Malik's lavender convertible Beetle. Bakura saw a glimpse of white hair moving quickly down the hallway.

"I'll be right back," Bakura said ", Hey Ryou wait up!"

"Hurry up!" Malik yelled after Bakura ", We have to show you the arcade still!"

Malik turned to Marik ", Isn't that cute Bakura's being friendly to the little Ryou kid."

"Yeah, but it's really weird," Marik said ", Last time I saw him being friendly he was getting ready to send the person to the shadow realm."

"Well let's hope that's not the case with the little guy," Malik joked.

As Bakura followed the quickly vanishing figure with white hair he wondered why he was doing this. For some reason he really wanted Ryou to come and hang with them at the Arcade. Maybe I'm just losing it he thought. Suddenly the shape turned sharply and disappeared. Bakura continued to jog to the spot where Ryou turned and found the bathroom doors. "The little guy must've had to go pretty bad," he said to himself ", I'll just wait for him to come out then ask him."

_10 minutes pass…_

"Is he ever gonna come out?" Bakura asked no one in particular. If this had been anyone else Bakura wouldn't have even waited let alone gone in. He was really curious to learn more about the mysterious little boy. He pushed the door open there was only one stall closed. Bakura had opened his mouth to invite Ryou to come with them when he heard it. It was the sound of crying ever so faint and sorrowful.

"Ryou…?" Bakura asked ", Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Before he knew what had happened the little trebling figure had emerged from the stall, and clung to Bakura softly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to shove the tiny little form away he instead wrapped an arm comfortingly around Ryou's shoulder…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ohhh… cliffy! I'm so evil! Tell if you like it and if you want me to continue.


End file.
